Maximum Ride: Our Life Now
by Forest Fame
Summary: This is set after The Final Warning. You know their past but their story still continues. Tune in to find out how Maximum Ride and the rest of the Flock are living now.
1. Prologue

Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am Maximum Ride and yes, that really is my name, pretty cool right? If you said yes in your head, I like you already. You could say that I am a regular high school student but do not be fooled dear readers, there is nothing regular about my life. While most girls my age are obsessing over boy bands and the latest fashion item, I am spreading my wings and flying. That's right, I have wings, actual wings and I can really fly. I am an avian hybrid, I am 98% human and the other 2% you ask? Well that 2% is the DNA of a hawk. My childhood consisted of cages, experiments and a lack of human relationships. But I am not alone in this world, there are others like me that I grew up with in the special lab known as 'the School'. There is Iggy who may be blind but that doesn't limit his abilities, the kid is pretty awesome. Next comes Nudge and yes, as you can guess, she talk an awful lot. Gazzy is the youngest male and a quick word of warning, when he releases wind, it is pretty lethal. Angel is Gazzy's younger sister and at first glance, you'd think her name is perfect for her but do not underestimate this girl, she can read and control minds so I would watch out if I were you, she can be quite evil at times. Last but certainly not least is Fang, my Fang. We used to all live in cages together in 'the School' but that was a long time ago. A scientist called Jeb freed us and tried to provide us with a normal life by giving us a home. All good things come to an end and Jeb went crazy and tried to get us back to 'the School' to complete some destiny he had in his mind. Once I found my mother after years of searching, she put a stop to it all and found homes for all of the other bird kids. Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were adopted by a couple who couldn't have kids and therefore welcomed unusual children with open arms. Nudge was fostered by a fashion designer and she often models for her during her free time. A few years ago, Nudge lost it and she had her beautiful wings removed so that she could be normal. While I was not very happy with her decision, she is still our Nudge, wings or no wings, all that matters now is that she is happy. Fang is living with a couple of journalists who are close friends with my mother, it is a pretty perfect relationship actually, all of them rarely talk but somehow that makes their relationship stronger. Finally, what about me you ask? I am living with my mother and long lost sister, I now attend high school and lead a pretty average life, well, as average a life could be with wings. While I don't like that I am separated from my flock, I must admit life is better for all of us. Now that we all have found families, 'the School' are legally not allowed to come after us. Two years have passed since we all found families and I have not seen Angel, Gazzy and Iggy because they live quite far away, but I do have contact with them. Nudge, Fang and myself go to the same high school. Okay, now that you have a bit of knowledge of my background, I think it is time to tell you my story. My story begins with a late school bus.


	2. Chapter 1

I am late again. One the first day of term and I am late. I have never been one to focus on my appearance so I just quickly put on a tank top, a pair of jeans and my boots before I charge down the stairs, grab my bag and then I head outside, locking the door behind me. I waste no time as I run to the bus stop. Much to my relief, my sister Ella and a few other students are still waiting at the bus stops, the bus must be running late. I slow my pace and walk over to Ella. She turns to face me and smiles, 'good morning, sunshine,' she beams.

I glare at her, 'why didn't you wake me up?' Ella was about to respond but the school bus pulled up in front of us. I followed Ella on. Our mother used to take us to school but her job demanded her to start taking early shifts so now we have to ride the bus like everyone else.  
Ella steals the window seat before I can sit down and I drop down beside her. 'I tried waking you up Max, I really did but you were out cold.' Ella shrugged and rested her head in her hand as she gazed out of the window. I nodded and stared at the seat in front of me. Since I am free of 'the School,' I have become a very deep sleeper.

I blinked as a hand was waved in front of my face, 'Max, did you even look in the mirror before you came out?' Ella was asking me. I stared at her in disbelief and smiled. Ella sighed dramatically and started to brush my hair for me. I didn't have the energy to argue so I let my sister brush my thick dirty blonde hair. I looked down at my outfit. I don't think I did to bad considering I got dressed in under 30 seconds. I was wearing a red and black stripped t-shirt with black jeans to match. I had put on a baggy black jacket to cover up my wings as well, school was hard enough with out everyone knowing I am a hybrid mutant and that I have the DNA of a bird inside me. I smiled to myself, my choice of outfit means that I have saved myself a lecture from Nudge about the importance of what you wear.

Ella nodded her approval at my hair and outfit before putting her brush back in her bag. 'this is your last year at school Max, have you decided if you're going to college yet?' she asks. I thought for a moment about this. It is all new to me, the possibility of college, it is unbelievable. In my old life on the run, I did often dream of having a normal life, going to school and planning college but I never would have guessed that it could happen for me. I haven't decided what I want to study but I have a full year to decide. Hell, I don't even know if I want to go to college at all yet, with my grades the way they are, I could probably get a job.

I turn to face Ella and I am about to respond when a familiar voice silences me. Nudge was ranting about her latest boy band obsession to Fang. I continued to stare at the seat in front of me and I tuned Nudge out. It was too early for her ranting and I was getting a headache already. They approach and Ella smiled at Nudge. Nudge paused in her rant and greeted us before dropping into the seat behind us. Fang didn't say a word and sat beside her. Fang and Nudge always get the bus together because they live pretty close to each other.

'Nudge stop, you're making my ears bleed', Fang stated and Nudge just stuck her tongue out at him before continuing her conversation with Ella. Those two have become best friends, practically joined at the hip. I continue to stay quiet and I glance out of the window over Ella's shoulder. We will be at school in about 15 minutes, this is going to be a long ride.

Fang rests his arms on my seat and rests him chin on his arms. When I don't look at him, he taps me on the head and I wince. I tilt my head up at him and glare. He gives me his rare half smiles and it makes my heart leap. I smile back and return to staring at the seat in front of me. I wrap my lands up in front of me and close my eyes. Ella taps me on the shoulder a few minutes later, 'hey Max, will you swap seats with Nudge? I am getting a cramp from turning my head all the time.' Since Ella asked me nicely and I am too tired to argue, I get up and swap seats with Nudge. Fang doesn't move so I squeeze past him and I sat down in the window seat.

Nudge and Ella are renting about some new top that their latest role model wore last night. Me and Fang sigh at the same time and sink into our seats. I take a moment to look at Nudge and I frown, she is wearing a gold top that compliments her skin tone but her top has a really low back and the there is the proof that her wings are gone. I quickly turn away and pretend that it doesn't bother me but Fang noticed my reaction, Fang always notices. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look over to him but he is scrolling through his phone, probably checking his blog and thinking about his latest update.

I continue to look out of the window and watch all the buildings wiz past. Man, I can fly faster than this. I promised my mother that I would limit my flying mainly to the night when people are less likely to see me. My mother knows that this is my chance at a normal life and she encourages me to get the bus to school like every other kid my age. So here we all are, riding the bus to get to school. I bet you never would expect me, Maximum Ride, to say something like that.

Fang and I have been dating over a few months now. We were flying one night and he asked me out while we were miles above the ocean, it was pretty perfect. I am still not used to this whole girlfriend thing so our relationship mostly consists of silence in public. Some people may not understand why we don't act like every one else and show endless amounts of public affection to each other but at the end of the day, we don't see the point. I know Fang loves me and I love him so why should we brag about it to people around us, what do we gain from that? Exactly, nothing.

I guess I zoned out because Fang starts shaking my shoulder. I look at him and I see that everyone has cleared off the bus and its only us two, we must be at school. Fang helps me up and we get off the bus together, 'are you okay?' he asks me. I nod and walk up Ella and Nudge.  
Nudge looks my way, 'you know Max, you're zoning out a lot these days.' Ella nods in agreement and I sigh. 'Just a lot on my mind I guess,' I reply and I shrug. I start to make my way into through the gates and my friends quickly follow to catch up with me. I head straight to my locker to put my bag away and sort out my books. Nudge and Ella walk off to their class and I tell Fang that I will meet him in English, he nods at me and also walks off. I check my watch. 08:55. I am ten minutes late on my first day back at school, this is just fantastic. I slam my locker shut and I jump when I see Mrs Ryan standing in front of me with a girl I don't recognize standing next to her.

Mrs Ryan speaks first, 'well, well, Maximum Ride, late for class again I see?' I was about to explain about the late school bus but she cuts me off, 'that isn't important at the moment. This is a new student, she has just transferred and I would like you to show her around. She is in the same classes as you so I suggest you both get going.' Mrs Ryan doesn't say another word and walks off, leaving us alone.

I turn to the new girl, she looks really sweet. Her brown hair is tied back in a loose bun. She is really pretty actually. I offer my hand to shake and she takes it before quickly letting go, 'I'm Max,' I smile at her and gesture for her to follow me. She catches me up straight away and we both start walking down the halls. 'I'm Sarah,' she replies.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the first impression that you get from Sarah, she is really close to perfect. Her voice has a musical sound to it, her face is pretty much flawless and she walks with such grace that I feel like a troll while I walking next to her to get to English. She talks to me a little bit and I reply bluntly because I am really not in the talking mood. I don't know what it is, I am not moody, I am just generally tired today.

We get to English and I quickly explain why we are late before taking my seat next to Fang at the back of the classroom. I always sit near the window in class so that I can daydream about flying when my teachers are not paying attention. Our English teacher, Mr Adams, introduces Sarah to the class and for a moment, most eyes just stare in awe but then there is a round of hellos from my fellow students.

I glance over at Fang and he is staring at Sarah with a mostly emotionless expression but there is something else there, it is almost curiousity. This shocks me, Fang is rarely interested in anyone or anything and usually doesn't pay attention. I shrug, mostly to myself and stare out of the window. Fang can look at he wants, it isn't any of my business.

Mr Adam makes Sarah sit in the empty seat next to Fang and he starts the lesson. She smiles brightly at him and introduces herself properly. I ignore the pair of them and focus on the lesson. We are studying 'The Christmas Coral' at the moment which seems ridiculous to me considering Christmas is so far a way.

Sarah keeps trying to make conversation with Fang and he mostly replies with one word answers. This causes Sarah to try a new tac-tic, she starts asking questions to him that can not be answered in one words. Before I know it, Fang is turned around in his desk, facing Sarah and the two are chatting a way. I am taken a back by this, Fang never holds up a conversation like this with anyone, not even me.

I cross my arms in front of me and wash down the jealousy that is threatening to over take me. I am not the jealous girl friend, what me and Fang have is special so who cares if he talks to other girls? My Adam notices his whole class talking to each other so he tells us to just get on with reading as he sits down to do some marking. I stare out of the window with my head resting in my hand and I close my eyes. I slowly drift off to the sound of Fang and Sarah talking. Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
